Whereas people today are more conscious of fitness thanks to the ever-improved living standard, fitness equipment has become very popular. However, some of the fitness equipment emphasizing sit up in bear hands may get too rough and violent resulting in stretch in larger angles that causes injuries to the user having overweighed problem or in middle ages or elder. Furthermore, the sit up may become so monotonous and the user may be disinterested very quickly. Besides, fitness equipment generally available in the market either consumes too much space at home or is very expensive, plus other factors, such as the users in a family whose age, physical strength vary, the confined space available at home, the limit to only one function, and nature and length of training session.
A jump exercise device such as a trampoline is commonly used to exercise one body part of a human body, while a step exercise device is used to exercise another body part of a human body. In order to exercise these two different body parts, a user has to possess two different exercise devices, which sometimes are more expensive and take more storage space.